


Comfort

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Smut, shark week, smut on period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: A drabble? A very short fic without any plot?Reader is in the middle of shark week. No intercourse, but gentle smut.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Comfort

„Take off your clothes,“ Dean said in a kind, but determining tone, while he leaned his shoulder comfortably against the wall of his bedroom that was only lit by a few candles.

„And you are going to stand there and watch?“ you asked, looking back at him over your shoulder.

„That was my intention,“ you rather heard his smile than you saw it in the small flickering flames.

With a shrug, you pulled you dress over your head and let it fall to the floor. Reaching behind you, you unclasped your bra and let it join the colorful fabric of your favorite dress.

„Happy now?“ This time, you didn’t even turn to get a glimpse of the green eyed hunter.

Instead of answering, Dean let one finger slide into the waistband of your panties and tugged a bit.

When you hesitated, his strong hands found your shoulders.

„Relax. I know, you’re on your period and I promise, I won’t do anything to make you uncomfortable.“

It was still a mystery to you, why he wanted you to stay for the night. He knew that it was shark week the moment you excused yourself to the bathroom and took your purse with you instead of leaving it on your stool at the bar. But here you were, in Dean’s bedroom, almost naked.

His short fingernails raked up and down your arms and with a small sigh, you pushed your black panties down and stepped out of it.

„Get onto the bed and stretch out on your back. There is a towel you can lie on.“ You obeyed Dean’s gentle, yet demanding instructions and made yourself comfortable on his memory foam.

The hunter sat down beside you on his bed, a second black towel in his hands. He placed the fabric on your face, covering your eyes but leaving your nose and mouth free.

Before you could say or ask anything, his low voice reached your ears. „This is just to shield your eyes from the light and heighten your senses.“

Hearing some rustling, you knew, Dean was searching the drawer of his nightstand and only seconds later, a bottle was popped open.

„I really hope my hands are warm enough for your liking,“ he murmured, while squeezing something into his palms and rubbing them together.

Warm, oiled up hand landed softly on your collarbones, moving slowly over your chest and down to your stomach, where he let them circle around your navel.

You felt yourself relax under Dean’s ministrations, but still wondered why he would gift you with such a lovely treatment when he knew there was no good fucking waiting for him.

More oil hit your skin and was gently rubbed into your stomach and boobs. It took you a while to realize that his hands would move a bit lower with every turn, but you were already melting into the mattress, so you didn’t spare a single thought about his intentions.

Just before you could fall asleep from the wonderful treatment, oily fingers slipped between your folds and circled your clit carefully.

You hips jerked and your eyes flew open under the towel. Dean repeated his movement and you could feel your arousal, suddenly burning hot in your lower belly.

At you low „hmmm“, the older Winchester chuckled, grabbing your boobs with both of his hands and massaging your nipples, before letting his fingers disappear between your folds again, spreading them for better access.

Within minutes, you were moaning and grabbing the sheets. While one hand concentrated on drumming a very special rhythm on your clit, the other one began to tease your entrance, not shying away a bit when he touched the thin blue ribbon.

Dean didn’t try to really fuck you with his fingers, he just pushed two digits in enough to make you feel it.

Just when you thought you would freak out, because you were on the verge of an orgasm that you were neither expecting nor able to reach at the moment, you felt a different kind of touch.

Dean’s tongue was flicking over the bundle of nerves while his hand pressed down right over your mons.

With that, you felt like you were actually melting and your mind flying up into some colorful clouds.

The next thing you remembered was Dean’s amused voice, asking you to roll over, so he could lie down next to you and tickle your back until you would drift off to sleep.

This usually tough, rough and demanding hunter, showed you his soft side and managed to make you feel completely comfortable, sleeping naked in his bed.

„I’m so going to wake him up with a blow job,“ was the last thought that drifted through your mind before your lights went out.


End file.
